


Addicted To Love

by Florian_Gray



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Caffeine Addiction, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, M/M, Meet-Cute, Other, Social Anxiety, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Lance loves the small cafe near his house. He meets a beautiful man there, and soon becomes addicted to more than caffeine.





	Addicted To Love

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! So I have written another thing! I swear I'm working on the others. 
> 
> Anyway! Hope you enjoy!  
> ([I would listen to this while you read, it has no lyrics](https://cafe.ambient-mixer.com/addicted-to-love))

The petite, but popular cafe was always warm, no matter the season. It helped that it was cool most of the year, but in the winter it was deadly. It snowed quite a lot, so the cafe was a spot lots of people went. It was open 24/7 which added to the appeal for college students, like Lance. They had been going to the cafe almost daily now. Each day they would buy a new drink, trying to find their favorite. Some days they went multiple times, trying to stay awake through classes and studying. It wasn’t till the second week that they met him. The most stunning man ever.

Lance stopped dead in their tracks when they saw him. He must be some kind of model, but it seemed like he was working on making drinks. How could someone that handsome being doing this?

Lance knew that Aroma Mocha was getting popular, and spreading out, faster than Starbucks ever did. Which is saying a lot.

His hair was up into a huge bun, and Lance wondered how that didn’t crush his head, and how he had so much hair. It was a gorgeous silver white color, which looked natural, as his eyebrows were the same color, and there was no color difference in his roots. His face was sharp and angular, and his eyes were outlines in black that looks natural. He laughs with a customer and Lance can feel their heart stop. Lance could feel their anxiety creep up on them, engulfing them.   
They place a hand on their chest and tried to breathe, but it was so difficult. No way could they talk to him. They’d make a fool out of themself. The room was darkening and Lance was feeling light headed. They swayed in place before falling back. They were thankfully caught before hitting the ground. They gasped for breath and the lights came back. Their head was still spinning, but they could make out a male face in front of them.

Lance blinked multiple times before they saw the face he just had a panic attack over. They let out a squeak before covering their face.

“Erm, are you alright sir?” The man asks. His voice almost sounds British. Lance wants to correct him, how he isn’t a male, at least not right now.

“I… I’m” Lance stutters.

“Did you get hurt? Please, talk to me. I can call an ambulance if you need.” Pretty Boy says.

“Please god no.” Lance whines. The thought of the bill and the embarrassment of having to explain that he had to be in an ambulance because of Pretty boy would kill them.

“Can you sit?” Pretty Boy asks. Lance nods their head and finally moves their hands away from their face. Pretty Boy pulls him up and into a chair, crouching in front of him. Lance peers around and sees people staring at them. They can feel their chest tighten again and they start to shake. Pretty Boy glances around before scooting closer and gently putting his hands   
onto Lance’s shoulders.

“Hey, look at me. It’s just you and me alright? No one else. Breathe with me. In…Out…. In….Out.” Pretty Boy says. Lance nods their head and breathes with him. Once they are calm, Pretty Boy smiles slightly.

“Much better. My name is Lotor; may I ask who you are?” He says.

“Lance” They say softly. Lotor picks up their hand and kisses it gently, which makes Lance giggle.

“It’s truly a pleasure. May I buy you a coffee? You seem to need it, and it’s on the house.” Lotor says standing up. 

“Yeah, sure, thank you.” Lance says, running a hand through their hair.

“What would you like?” Lotor asks. Lance scans over at the menu and shrugs.

“Surprise me.” Lance says. Lotor nods and jogs off towards the machines. After a few minutes he comes back with two extra-large coffees in hand.

“Here you are! You aren't allergic to anything are you?” Lotor asks handing Lance one of the cups before taking the seat across from them.

“Nope, at least not anything that can be in this.” Lance says taking a sip. Their eyes widen at how wonderful it taste.

“Is it alright? It's a new idea of mine that I'm considering adding to the menu year round.” Lotor says sipping from his.

“This is amazing! What is it?” Lance asks, gulping some down and burning their tongue.

“Well, it's got some nutmeg, basil, and honey in it, but the rest is a secret!” Lotor says holding a finger to his lips. Lance laughs and nods their head drinking more.

“It's so good! You must drink this all the time.” Lance sighs as the warmth fills his belly. Lotor laughs and scratches his head.

“Well, I'm kinda a caffeine addict. That partially why I made this place.” Lotor say looking around. His face is filled with fondness as he gazes at the store.

“Wait, wait, wait; you made this store? Like you own it? Like you started the company??’ Lance asks. Lotor turns back and nods his head.

“Yeah, I was so obsessed, still am, that I made a cafe!” Lotor laughs. His laugh is what an angel's must sound like.

“Wow, it's really nice to meet you! I love this place, as do my friends.” Lance says. Oh God, his friends. Wait till they hear the story about this!

“Ah that's wonderful Lance. My friends, Acxa, Ezor, Zethrid, and Narti work here. Ezor is the girl over there with the bright hair, her girlfriend, Zethrid, is the immensely muscular woman. Acxa and Narti are back in the kitchen.” Lotor says fondly smiling as he talks about them. 

Turns out Narti has terminal cancer, and is blind. Zethrid and Ezor have been together   
for over two years now and are going to marry soon.

“I have a friend, Pidge, she's in a wheelchair, has really terrible chronic pain. A thing called CRPS, it's really bad, her arms have it too, which is devastating since she's real exceptional with computers, but she may not be able to use her arms soon.

Shiro is this real beefy dude that was in the war, lost his arm and has a large scar over his nose. He's so handsome. He's like the dad.

Allura, we jokingly call her princess, is a model and CEO of from enormous company. She's our sugar momma basically.

Hunk is my best friend, a big softie really. He bales really well, and is like the nicest person on the planet.

We have our resident emo, Keith. He's all tough and hard edges, but he's a teddy bear on the inside. He and Shiro are brothers, well adopted. Not that that matters.

Then we have Coran, he's like an uncle. Everyone loves him, and he watched after ‘Lurra after her father died.” Lance says.

“They sound wonderful Lance. Now, I am truly sorry to cut this short, but I must get back to work. It was a pleasure meeting you.” Lotor says standing up. He bows slightly before walking back to the counter.

Lance grins and stands up, chugging that last of their coffee before heading toward the door. They glance back to see Ezor give Lotor a playful nudge and a laugh. Lotor's cheeks turn red and he turns away. The sight makes Lance grin before walking out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Please tell me what you thought!!


End file.
